


Catherine Chandler

by macgyvershe



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surviving pen and ink drawing from the 1990's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catherine Chandler

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty and the Beast 1987 TV show


End file.
